Jedipedia Diskussion:Feedback-Umfrage/1
Stop Ich bitte darum, sofort mit dieser Umfrage aufzuhören! Wie einige andere Autoren auch schon festgestellt haben, war das hier lediglich ein Prototyp, der bei weitem noch nicht vollständig war, die endgültige Version sollte erst auf der BV abgesegnet werden. Ferner würde ich mir wünschen, wenn schon des öfteren betont wurde, dass es "meine" Umfrage sei, dass ich zumindest informiert werde, wenn sie gestartet wird, das gilt natürlich auch für alle anderen Autoren - es hätte offiziell angekündigt bzw. darüber abgestimmt werden müssen, ob diese Version tauglich ist! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:04, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich sprach bereits vor dem Starten dieser Umfrage unter anderem mit Dreist darüber, der zustimmte, sie zu starten. Auch ist es nicht „deine“ Umfrage, weil andere Autoren ebenso ihren Beitrag dazu geleistet haben. Weiterhin habe ich bereits den Post in den Community-Nachrichten und auf Facebook veröffentlicht, und zudem auch Andrea von Wikia kontaktiert, für die verkündende Nachricht, die sie eigentlich bereits am Montag platzieren wollte (diesbezüglich melde ich mich nochmal bei ihr). Es sei ebenso angemerkt, dass bereits Teile des neuen Universums erschienen sind, und zwar in diesem neuen Vorschauband, dessen Namen ich nun vergessen habe. Wir können nicht bis auf den letzten Drücker warten, bis jeder bis ins kleinste Detail zufrieden ist. Langsam wird's Zeit. Dazu kommt, dass die Umfrage mittlerweile über einen Monat in deinem Namensraum rumliegt, Ben, ohne, dass, abgesehen von mir, irgendjemand etwas daran geändert oder Vorschläge geäußert hätte. Und davon, dass irgendjemand auf der GV eine Endkonzept besprechen wolle – welches sowieso viel zu spät käme, wenn wir die GV erst nach den Ferien abhalten –, habe ich bisher auch noch nichts gehört. Fazit: Abgesehen davon, dass man das Starten der Umfrage aufgrund der ganzen Nachrichten, Bekanntmachungen und Posts nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann, würde das auch überhaupt keinen Sinn machen. Deshalb sollte man besser überlegen, ob man für nicht beantwortete Fragen nicht lieber eine zweite Umfrage erstellt und diese wann anders abhält, als diese unnötiger- und dummerweise zu stoppen und dann viel zu spät und zu knapp – denkt daran, dass wir die Ergebnisse vor Erscheinen des ersten offiziellen Werkes zum neuen Kanon hätten auswerten müssen, und dieses erschien bereits vor einiger Zeit! – neu abzuhalten. Und zu guter Letzt kommt natürlich auch immer das Argument: Die Beschwerden, noch etwas ändern zu wollen, kommen kommen komischerweise nie in der Zeit, in der die Seite monatelang vor sich hin gammelt, aber wenn dann endlich mal gestartet wird, dann soll komischerweise wieder alles geändert werden. Das lässt sich jetzt nicht rückgängig machen, und es würde auch keinen Sinn machen. Corran (Diskussion) 12:56, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Du persönlich hast die ganze Zeit die Worte "deine Umfrage" benutzt, wogegen ich - falls du dich noch erinnern kannst - vehement protestiert habe. Dann brauchst du jetzt nicht was anderes behaupten. Du weißt selbst wie lange Sachen bei uns liegen bleiben wenn niemand Druck ausübt und dafür wäre die BV der ideale Zeitpunkt gewesen, worüber ich die meisten Autoren im chat informiert habe. Und wie oft noch?! - nur weil man etwas mit einem Admin abklärt sind noch lange nicht alle einverstanden! Und gerade die Umfrage ist das Paradebeispiel für etwas wovon alle betroffen sind und hätte daher auf der BV abgesegnet werden müssen! Ich persönlich besitze den Sampler und habe KEINE Kanonkonflikte bemerkt und rebels kommt erst im Oktober weswegen noch genügend Zeit gewesen wäre! Und dass meine Beschwerde zu spät kommt könnte vlt. daran liegen dass ich mich zurzeit in einem Land befinde in dem kostenlosen wi-fi noch nicht alltäglich ist! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:12, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Komischerweise haben mir Skyguy, RC und Robonino gerade darin zugestimmt, dass die Umfrage gestartet werden muss – damit wären wir dann zu fünft. Außerdem liegt die Umfrage seit über einem Monat bei dir rum, und du bist nicht seit über einem Monat im Ausland, zumal du offensichtlich die Möglichkeit besitzt, dich hier bei uns zu melden. Abgesehen davon besteht der neue Kanon ja nicht nur aus Rebels. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist bereits ein Vorschausammelband zu drei neuen Romanen erschienen, von denen mindestens einer unweigerlich Konflikte mit sich bringen wird. Und du, werter Kollege, hast vor dem Start dieser Umfrage kein einziges Mal erwähnt, dass es sich hierbei angeblich nur um einen noch zu überarbeitenden Prototyp handele und du diesen auf der GV besprechen möchtest. Also bitte beschwere dich nicht immer, nachdem die Leute schon daran gearbeitet haben, unsere Ziele zu verwirklichen. Diese Umfrage kann jetzt nicht einfach unterbrochen werden, es macht auch keinen Sinn, und damit hätte sich dieses Thema – zumindest für mich – geklärt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:04, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Lieber Corran, nein - eine Diskussion ist nicht immer erledigt, wenn du nicht mehr magst. Erstens: allein die Tatsache, dass die Umfrage noch immer unter meinem Benutzernamensraum war, zeigt, dass sie noch nicht fertig war. Du müsstest dieses Prinzip eig. von Dreist &Co. kennen: wenn etwas fertig ist, wird es in den richtigen Namensraum verschoben. Zweitens: „man muss so spezifische Sachen noch genauer erläutern, aber es ist ja noch ein '''Prototyp' ;)“'' (Quelle); „Hab die '''Testseite' euren Wünschen mal angepasst“'' (Quelle); „Diese Abstimmung wurde pausiert, da sich einige Benutzer des '''Konzeptes' noch annehmen wollten.“'' (Quelle) Drittens: gut, jetzt kannst du sagen, dass das jetzt schon her ist, aber ich habe mehreren Leuten im Chat mitgeteilt, dass das noch auf der BV abgeklärt werden muss, daher geh ich auch davon aus, dass die oben von dir erwähnten Autoren zwar zugestimmt haben, dass die Umfrage demnächst gestartet werden sollte, wo sich wenn man voraus denkt, natürlich die BV anbietet, jedoch nicht sofort, ganz abgesehen davon, dass man mir gesagt hat, dass es „dumm aussehe, wenn nur so wenige Fragen da stehen“. ::::Um zu deinem Sampler zurück zu kommen - hast du ihn gelesen? Ich ja und ich habe bis jetzt noch keine Konflikte entdeckt... ferner besitze ich die neueste Rebels-Literatur und hab darin auch keine Konflikte entdeckt... Außerdem möchte ich dir noch mitteilen, dass mich dein Verhalten, dass man von einem Bürokrat anders erwarten sollte, etwas irritiert hat und schließlich von Lizzy: „Say that I told you that you're right“. Datei:;-).gif Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:35, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC)